


Цирцея

by gronkowski



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, отсылки к классической литературе, размышления, сверхъестественное существо, сильная влюбленность, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski
Summary: Инкубы принимают облик человека, которого ты любишь больше всех на свете. Инкуб, с которым столкнулся Геральт, выглядит, как Лютик.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Other(s)
Kudos: 42





	Цирцея

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543868) by [snagov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagov/pseuds/snagov). 



> боттом!Геральт

“our legs are stiff and knock together /  
our faces are formless like the stars.”

Tristan Tzara, The Great Lament Of Our Obscurity Three

Что ты знаешь о смятении духа? Помнишь, как безродный странник, ведомый злой судьбой, с мечом в руке встал на защиту людей в Блавикене, а после был изгнан оттуда с проклятиями, ушел, куда глаза глядят? История давняя, но правдивая.

Начни с начала.

Восходит солнце. Геральт, единственная живая душа окрест, лежит на пыльной постели. Занавески изъедены молью, в углах тени и плесень. С рассветом комната меняется до неузнаваемости. Верно ли мы определяем значение жизни за пределами этой комнаты? Нас слепит утреннее солнце, мы не видим правды.

_Есть лишь одна правда: моя страсть к тебе._

Позволь объяснить.

***

По обыкновению, он нанялся убить некое существо.

Согласился на одну сумму, потом пораскинул мозгами и решил, что попросит еще одну монету, как выполнит заказ.

— Как оно выглядит? — спросил он у лорда, вручившего ему плату.

Лорд нахмурился, взмахнул руками, силясь подобрать нужные слова, и сдался. Ничего толком не объяснил, сказал только: « _Ты увидишь то, что живет в твоем сердце_ ».

Позже, в лесной чаще, Геральт отыскал поместье — маленький остров в океане деревьев, полуразрушенный дом из страшных сказок: в подобных руинах всегда живут призраки. Окна в доме были разбиты, а двери не заперты; и вокруг никого, только дикие свиньи искали, чем поживиться, в заросшем сорняками огороде.

Геральт поднимает глаза и крепче хватается за меч.

На вершине ступенек стоит сам дьявол.

Геральт медленно ступает через порог в комнату. В неестественный, жуткий полумрак, где зоркий мутант бессилен, как человек. По спине бегут мурашки. Дощатый пол скрипит под тяжестью шагов.

Над кроватью — клубок теней. Звучит голос:

— Тебе не учили стучаться? В наши дни без вежливости никуда.

Геральт щурится. Бесплотные тени обретают форму, складываются в фигуру: на кровати сидит мужчина. Брюнет. У него чистая белая кожа, такая бледная, что под ней отчетливо видны синие вены; у него необычные черты лица, прямой нос, густые темные брови. Голубые глаза с янтарно-желтыми прожилками; застенчивый изгиб губ.

 _Что ты здесь делаешь_ , хочет спросить Геральт, но молчит, понимая, что это не Лютик. Лютик сейчас на постоялом дворе, в полной безопасности пишет песню об их злоключениях. Геральт вдыхает-выдыхает, считает про себя. Смотрит на двойника, стискивая рукоять меча.

— Разве можно убить человека, что желает возлечь с тобой? — укоряет его существо, крадущее чужие лица.

— Что ты за тварь такая? — рассерженно шипит Геральт. Тварь касается его лица худыми пальцами, мозолистыми от долгих лет игры на лютне. Улыбается. Это Лютик — и _не_ Лютик одновременно.

Но в темноте не видно разницу.

(Никто не обещал, что будет легко. Жизнь сложна всегда).

На любимом лице появляется странная улыбка, которую Геральт раньше у Лютика не замечал:

— Я тот, кем ты меня себе представишь.

Геральт на своем веку видел великое множество монстров. Он знает, как выглядит стрыга, как воет оборотень. Он убивал тех чудовищ, что были созданы в Оксенфурте учеными людьми. Монстра, что перед ним, Геральт не встречал прежде, но интуиция кричит об опасности: это существо разумное, хитрое, сильное, оно не бросится на него сразу, но постарается вскружить голову. Геральт чует запах эликсиров, ядовитых растений; это ведьма, что дурманит разум опасными травами. Инкуб. Дьявол, демон, воплощение его сокровенной мечты.

( _Что живет в твоем сердце_. Сердце Геральта принадлежит Лютику, все мысли Геральта — о Лютике).

— Иди ко мне, — произносит Лютик. (Геральт позволяет инкубу взять себе это имя. Ненадолго. Лишь на одну ночь).

Геральт добровольно поддается чарам.

Сладкая ложь лучше, чем горькая правда. И пусть утром наваждение исчезнет, это будет утром, а сейчас — ночь.

Поэтому давайте не будем думать наперед, остановим время. Здесь и сейчас — просто секс. (Ничего больше?). Не стесняйся, ложись. Лютик тянет Геральта на кровать, тот не сопротивляется, падает. Слабеет воля, твердеет член. Белые волосы разлетелись по подушкам, как светлая прореха в темной материи бытия. Он ошибка, его не должно быть.

Лютик склоняется над ним и настойчиво прижимается губами к губам. Это поцелуй безумно влюбленного, который не боится своих чувств. Поцелуй сладкий и терпкий, как мед и хорошее вино. Целоваться с Лютиком — это как надкусить яблоко, запретный плод, тайком стянутый со стола.

— _Блять_. Это неправильно, — прильнув в чужим губам, шепчет Геральт.

— Я хочу тебя.

— Ты не настоящий.

— Вполне настоящий, — отвечает Лютик и упирается бедром в пах Геральта. Тот едва сдерживает стон. Существо покрывает шею Геральта обжигающими поцелуями, запускает руки в белые волосы, берет лицо в ладони, смотрит сверху вниз, полузакрыв веки.

— Никто не узнает. Это наша с тобой тайна, ведьмак.

— Я должен убить тебя.

— Должен, да. Но ты не станешь.

Геральт рычит, не зная, что ответить.

— Чего ты хочешь? — возвышаясь над ним, спрашивает совершенный, прекрасный Лютик.

— Тебя.

— Скажи, как.

Геральт молчит. Слова ни к чему. Всё это — ложь, всё это — его выдумка, а значит, можно просить, что угодно, дать волю темным желаниям, и он получит всё, познает всё, хоть и будет это не по-настоящему.

Проклятый призрак читает мысли.

Касается Геральта так, как тот хочет. Будто сама собой исчезает одежда; пряжка пояса звякает о пол. Обнаженный Геральт лежит на спине, в шею упирается твердая подушка — неудобно. Нервно вздрагивает веко, хочется вдруг почесать нос. Все происходит быстро, сумбурно, воздуха будто не хватает, Геральт растянулся на кровати перед призраком, не в силах скрыть возбуждение. Геральт открывает глаза. Вокруг — странная тьма, и в ней есть единственное светлое пятно: тело Лютика, гибкое, сильное, облитое бледным лунным светом.

Умелые руки ласкают его, разводят бедра в стороны. Геральта бросает в жар. Раньше он был ведущим, но всегда страстно желал, хоть никогда не признавался в этом, чтобы его уверенно толкнули на кровать, чтобы всё сделали сами. Хотел оказаться перед кем-то с раздвинутыми ногами, стать уязвимым, довериться, отдаться.

Лютик пожирает его взглядом. Член Геральта дергается.

Эта версия Лютика — только для Геральта, это два в одном: сам Лютик и возможность исполнения самых сокровенных фантазий. Демон целует шею, слизывает пот с груди, — там, где хотел Геральт. Руки гладят грудь, бедра; Геральт дает Лютику все свое тело, и Лютик ласкает его умело, как мясник, который, склонившись над лежащей на столе звериной тушей, ловко, с любовью к своему делу, орудует ножом.

_Есть одна лишь правда: моя любовь к тебе._

Сегодняшняя ночь вся соткана из лжи, а любовь — это карточный домик, который непременно рухнет, погребая его под собой.

Но разве это важно? (Нет, продолжай).

Он распластался на кровати, раскинул руки, как орел — крылья. Лютик тяжелее, чем ожидал Геральт, но этот вес желанен, он как якорь, не дающий сорваться с места. Тихие вздохи, нежные прикосновения; у Геральта перехватывает дыхание, когда Лютик берет его член в свою руку. Прижатый Лютиком к матрасу, Геральт чувствует себя бабочкой, которую прикололи к доске. Лютик смотрит на Геральта широко открытыми глазами, двигает пальцами вперед-назад, и удерживает его под собой. Лежи спокойно.

Спокойно. Стук сердца. Спасательная лодка. Краеугольный камень, вокруг которого строится вся жизнь. Лютик — это опора.

Геральт слышит стон. Не сразу понимает, что этот стон — его.

Чего он хочет? Открыться перед кем-то, хочет, чтобы его брали — бесконечно. _Обездвижь меня, вставь мне, трахай так, чтоб я забылся, чтоб не думал ни о чём. Не оставь мне выбора_. Внутри него — пустая полость, и пусть она заполнится, хоть на одну ночь, раз нашелся кто-то, готовый это сделать, и пусть это всего лишь чудовище, укравшее знакомые черты лица и родной голос — Геральту всё равно. Его возбуждение острое до боли. _Выеби меня, прошу, мне надо_. (Он никогда не попросит об этом вслух, не сможет; он злится на себя, потому что это неправильно — желать проникновения, это неправильно — давать другому мужчине в себя войти, но глупое тело этого хочет, хочет, и всё тут. Желание сжирает разум).

Лютик трогает Геральта. Ведет тонкими пальцами по оплетенному венами стволу. Геральт толкается в ладонь, и шею вдруг заливает краска. Почему в этот раз все по-другому? Любовь, очевидно, открывает в нас новые грани, иначе отчего бы так смущаться Геральту, который за свою жизнь занимался сексом так много, что должен хорошо знать, каково это?

Что он знает? (Ничего, по сути). Его тело разлетается под этими касаниями на куски, он теряет управление. Поцелуй, да, еще один. Поцелуи нужны, как воздух. На вкус они, помимо вина и меда, — амброзия и нектар. (Геральт не верит в богов, ведь он не человек, да и создали его точно не боги. А если боги и есть, то почему его жизнь безрадостна и полна лишений? Боги отобрали у него украденное запретное яблоко, не позволяя укусить даже разок. И вот теперь, в этой кровати, он наконец пирует).

 _Лютик-Лютик-Лютик._ Инфекция в крови. _Ты болезнь, с которой я смирился_. Он привык бежать от любви, защищался убеждением, что ее не существует, и всё равно стал ее жертвой. Но сейчас не время рассуждать об этом. А когда будет время? Потом, в далеком туманном будущем, а может и вообще никогда. Любовь. Такая любовь, которую он себе желает, возможна лишь с призраком, что сгинет перед рассветом.

 _Это не по-настоящему. Это. Выдумка._ Геральт просто молится о мире реальном, хоть мог бы покончить с наваждением за считанные секунды: два меча лежат рядом с кроватью. Перед острой сталью все равны.

(Он ведьмак, сделан из стали. Сотворен, чтобы спасать людей — они хрупкие и беззащитные. Ты не такой, как они, Геральт. Помни об этом и знай свое место).

Лютик, что входит глубоко в его тело, тоже будто стальной. Геральт доведен почти до предела, его член набух кровью, истекает смазкой. Геральт цепляется руками за Лютика, сильного и изящного одновременно. _Бля-бля-бля._ Это он и хотел знать: как двигается в нем горячий член Лютика, хотел почувствовать на себе вес чужого тела.

(Это не Лютик, а инкуб с его лицом. Забудь. Забудь об этом до завтра. А сейчас — жаркий секс с мечтой, с потусторонней тварью).

Прикосновения сводят с ума. Не сбиваясь с ритма, Геральт тянется губами к губам, лезет языком в рот Лютика. Вокруг тишина, и Геральт искренне рад ей. К чему что-то говорить, кого-то из себя строить? Чего от него хотят и что он может предложить? Себя. Он голое теплое тело, жаждущее, чтобы его поимели. _Мне это необходимо._

Если прикрыть веки, то не будет видно, что глаза его нечеловечески желтые. Можно вообразить, что ты нормальный. Сейчас он может попросить о чем угодно, хотя даже и просить не нужно. Он может трахаться так, как будто мир вот-вот рухнет, и никто об этом не узнает — ни сейчас, ни утром. Не узнает, что он хочет вот _этого_ , что он умеет любить, что хочет быть любимым. Он просто тупое тело, обычный зверь, который к утру успокоится и снова задавит свои животные порывы.

Геральт, посмотри на себя. Ты не был задуман природой, тебя создали люди. Чем ты отличаешься от монстров, придуманных в лабораториях Оксенфурта? От невиданных тварей, что пьют кровь и жрут сырое мясо? Ты убиваешь чудовищ, сам будучи чудовищем. Что еще он умеет?

Ничего.

Он держит свои жёлтые глаза закрытыми; в темноте легче. Теперь он ничего не видит. Он тыкается носом Лютику в грудь, втягивает ноздрями острый, терпкий запах пота. Другие запахи перестают существовать. Он жадно целует Лютика, хватает кожу губами до синяков, будто ставит восковые печати ( _мой-мой-мой-мой_ ). Лишь этот вкус теперь он может ощущать. Лютик двигает бёдрами, входя глубже, сильнее, жёстче, и из горла Геральта вырывается громкий крик, в котором тонут все остальные звуки.

Геральт кончает, до основания насаженный на крепкий член Лютика, его возлюбленного певца, который своей привыкшей к игре на лютне рукой грубо стискивает его собственный член. Оргазм лишает способности связно мыслить: больше Геральт ничего не чувствует, важно лишь, что они с самым желанным на свете человеком образуют сейчас зверя с двумя спинами.

— Я люблю тебя, — сдавленно выдыхает Геральт. Не в то время, не в том месте. Он любит Лютика и трахается с демоном, принявшим его облик. Лютик стонет и толкается глубже — тоже кончает. Он его тоже любит. Искренне.

Исчезнет ли эта любовь, едва он выйдет за пределы комнаты? Или эта ложь, раз уж он сам ее сочинил, будет жить, пока он в нее верит?

Сердце замедляется. Успокаивается дыхание.

Он слизывает с пальцев сперму Лютика, желая знать, какова она на вкус. Она ненастоящая. Он ее придумал, вообразил, представил. _Какой ты на самом деле? Понимаю, я ебанутый, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Окажись мы в одной кровати, как бы ты повёл себя? Ты бы нервничал? (Я бы — очень). Может, мы бы смеялись, как пьяные, цеплялись друг за друга, пытаясь добраться до кровати. Был бы секс отчаянным, нежным, грубым? Я хотел бы пальцами довести тебя до оргазма, яркого, как взрыв звезды_.

Как все было бы на самом деле? Он знает Лютика до мелочей, но не знает, как бы тот отреагировал. Он закрывает глаза, думая, делит ли сейчас Лютик там, на отвратном постоялом дворе, постель с кем-нибудь? _Этот человек сейчас ласкает тебя? Знает ли он твою спину, что там есть больной позвонок, который, когда тебе было семь, нашла нянька? Знает он, как нужно с тобой обращаться? Знает он, какого это — войти в тебя полностью, наполнить тебя собой? Ты ощущаешь то же мучительное удовольствие и ту же опустошенность после того, как кончишь? Берет ли он твоё лицо в ладони, когда тянется за поцелуем — вот так? (Как сделал бы я, если б ты мне позволил)._

Геральт усмиряет, давит в себе желание, будто затыкает его пробкой. Не дай ему выплеснуться, лучше молчи о нем, иначе худо будет. Чего он боится? Да всего, что он не может убить ударом ножа, всего, чему нельзя перерезать глотку. Он стискивает зубы, в бессильной злобе ворочаясь на кровати: он самому себе противен.

Неотесанный мужлан, стареющий бродяга без гроша за душой — вот, кто он. Что он может предложить? Ничего. Ни уютного дома, ни красивых писем, пахнущих жасмином; он не может без конца дарить Лютику жемчужины и яблоки, хотя знает, что тот их любит. Волосы Геральта падают на лицо. Эти волосы неестественно белые, будто призрачные. Он перекатывается на спину, кладет ладонь на живот, концентрируется, сосредотачивает внимание на том, как пульсирует сердце, как кровь бежит по артериям — от головы вниз, а потом назад.

 _Чего ты хочешь_ , спросил демон в начале ночи.

Геральт замирает, хмуря взмокший лоб. Думает об истории, о белых пятнах в ней. Блять. Ему бы полегчало, если б дело было только в сексе. Но боль только усилилась, она звенит в голове, как колокольчик, зовёт его домой, туда, где он должен быть — к темноволосому человеку с удивительно красивыми глазами.

История — это череда имён и событий. Летописи ведутся веками — для будущих поколений. Геральт хочет войти в историю. Когда-нибудь он непременно умрет, истлеет, исчезнет, от него самого ничего не останется, но вот имя может жить вечно. Геральт хочет, чтобы его имя в памяти людей было крепко связано с именем Лютика, потому что неунывающий Лютик с этой его вечной дурацкой улыбкой — единственный человек, который всегда рядом, и Геральт не хочет с ним расставаться даже после смерти.

Чего он хочет?

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — просит он, потому что в глубине души он слаб. У него уже нет сил. Лицо Лютика в лунном свете выглядит так, будто Лютик сошел с полотен художников-прерафаэлитов.

— Я люблю тебя.

Невыносимо. Геральт закрывает глаза и принимается фантазировать. Они держатся за руки. Он трогает большим пальцем шрам на локте Лютика. Он так давно мечтал этот шрам поцеловать и сегодня ночью исполняет свою мечту. ( _Это пустяки, я просто поцарапался_ , — поведал ему Лютик однажды, — _упал на острые камни_ ).

Он скоро покинет поместье и через несколько часов вернётся на постоялый двор. И там Лютик, настоящий Лютик, встретит его улыбкой и пропоет парочку строк из новой песни. Сядет подле Геральта, предложит ему сельдь из своей тарелки, скажет: «Съешь ты. Я такое не люблю». Протянет Геральту кружку эля — той рукой, на которой шрам. И Геральт не сможет нежно коснуться этого шрама.

Геральт хмурится. Почему любовь так жестока? Неужели он так никогда и не решится совершить поступки, о которых мечтает? Может, нужно быть смелее?

Нет. Он наверняка пожалеет об этом, как завтра утром будет жалеть о сегодняшней ночи. Хватит с него и призрака.

Лучше подумай о нас еще, представь нас вместе. Загадай желание.

Неважно, где они окажутся. Пусть будет дом в безымянном месте. В спальне Лютик будет с улыбкой смотреть, как Геральт снимает свою рубашку и вешает ее на спинку стула. Геральт медленно расстегнёт штаны, снимет их, оголяя крепкие ноги, не тронутые загаром. Заберётся на кровать, встанет на четвереньки над Лютиком, наклонится к нему и всего-всего зацелует — уши, ключицы, шею, между бёдер.

Дайте мужчине помечтать.

— Скажи ему, — говорит существо, выскальзывая из постели. Геральт лежит, полузакрыв глаза, ещё не пришедший в себя.

— Ведьмаки не способны любить, — повторяет Геральт фразу, которую слышал тысячу раз. Есть люди, а есть ведьмаки, и любовь меж ними невозможна.

— Правда? — инкуб целует его губами Лютика и указывает путь домой.

***

Говорят, длинен путь этот и всегда тяжел.

Назад Геральт едет долго. Он следует тропами, о которых говорил призрак, и удивительно робкие лесные хищники не торопятся нападать. Наконец Геральт видит впереди знакомый постоялый двор, наконец может отвести Плотву в стойло и плеснуть воды в усталое лицо. Он словно Одиссей, что вернулся домой из дальних странствий.

Улыбка Лютика, как обычно, ярче, чем само солнце. Лютик смеется, обрадованный и чуть смущенный:

— О, _слава богу_. А я уж думал, ты меня покинул. Без тебя мне было бы грустно.

— И пришлось бы платить за комнату самому, — язвительно добавляет Геральт.

— Ну, и это тоже.

В глазах Лютика нежность. Геральт часто замечал ее, но никогда не знал и до сих пор не понимает, что она значит. Лютик, не отрывая глаз от Геральта, чуть опускает голову, и на лоб падают мягкие темные пряди. Геральт хочет убрать их. (И не убирает).

— Прошлой ночью я обещал одному знакомому, что… выпью с ним вина, когда закончу эту песню. Нарушать свое слово нехорошо, но… раз ты уже вернулся, я думаю… нам можно прямо сейчас выдвигаться в путь, да? — немного нервно спрашивает Лютик.

Геральт внимательно смотрит на него. Нет никаких сомнений, зачем тот человек звал Лютика к себе в комнату, и подозрительна легкость, с которой Лютик только что отказался от этого предложения.

— Когда я уходил, ты сказал, что уже почти все дописал, разве нет?

— Знаешь ли… — губы Лютика складываются в полуулыбку, — я до самого утра делал вид, что жутко занят. Для этого _пришлось_ зачёркивать и переписывать одну песню несколько раз.

Тепло разливается в груди Геральта, в упрямом сердце снова появляется вера. Какая разница, ведьмак ты или человек — для любви нет преград. Лютик так красив в этот момент. У него прекрасные черты лица, манящие губы, смеющиеся глаза. Он нервничает: комкает, рвет листок бумаги, даже не замечая этого.

Будет сложно. (Расскажи, как это трудно — любить).

— Лютик, — выдыхает он, подходя ближе. Лютик смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, испуганный до ужаса, не знающий, чего ожидать.

— Да?

Ярко светит солнце. Геральт берет Лютика за руки, наклоняется, нежно целует его. Лютик целует в ответ. Вкус поцелуя не напоминает ни амброзию, ни нектар; Лютик не пахнет дурманными травами, он из плоти и крови — обычный живой человек. Они сталкиваются носами, смеются друг другу в губы, прижавшись лбом ко лбу.

Геральт столько ждал этого и наконец дождался.

Впервые в жизни он счастлив.


End file.
